Skin
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Sasuke lleva algunos años siendo tatuador y se ha enfrentado a muchos retos en sus pocos - pero fructíferos - años en esta profesión. Aunque quizás lo más difícil de todo sea resistirse a los encantos de Haruno Sakura, que quiere compartirlo con su hermano \\ ItaSakuSasu sexual; Universo Alterno; Sexo explícito; SasuSaku emocional porque no puedo evitarlo, duh.


**Naruto** es obra de **Kishimoto-san**

Esta historia es mejor leerla escuchando_ Sexxx Dreams _y _G.U.Y _, en ese orden, ambas canciones de **Lady Gaga**. Si no quieres escucharlas lol no importa, sólo busca la letra de las canciones porque tienen su importancia en la historia. Just sayin'. Por cierto, empieza a escucharlas cuando lleguen a _la habitación_.

Universo Alterno, btw :3

**AVISO: **Lenguaje y sexo explícitos. No quiero traumas, no quiero denuncias, no quiero líos. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad, bitch.

**Skin**

Capítulo único.

Aparece en la puerta. Largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón ajustado de color borgoña, del mismo color que su pintalabios. Sus ojos están escondidos detrás de unas oscuras gafas de sol que crean un impresionante contraste con su pelo rosa y su piel pálida.

En el momento en el que aparece, Sasuke no puede apartar sus ojos de ella.

―Hola.

Al quitarse las gafas de sol deja al descubierto sus impresionantes ojos verdes. Sólo lleva máscara de pestañas, enmarcando su mirada con negrura e intensidad.

―Hola. Has venido temprano. Sígueme.

La chica sonríe de lado. Una sonrisa simpática pero cínica a la misma vez. Sasuke la guía hasta la silla, prepara la tinta, las agujas y el resto de materiales. Ella se acomoda en la silla reclinable después de quitarse la camiseta y espera pacientemente.

―Aquí tengo el diseño del que hablamos la semana pasada.

La joven observa el dibujo con ojo crítico. Las líneas son suaves, hermosas y delicadas. Se van a ajustar perfectamente a los contornos de su propio cuerpo. Sasuke sabe que su diseño – una preciosa sirena de cabello negro y labios rojos – va a encantarle, porque ha hecho absolutamente todo lo que ella quería. Todos los detalles, todos los colores. Es el tatuaje perfecto para ella.

―Me encanta.

Recibe el dibujo de sus pequeñas manos y se pone manos a la obra.

Uchiha Sasuke es tatuador. Y cuando uno lo ve por primera vez no le sorprende saberlo. Su brazo derecho está cubierto de tatuajes que él mismo ha diseñado y que su hermano mayor ha trasladado a su piel. En su pecho tiene tatuadas dos katanas y un shuriken, una representación de su amor por los ninjas y la época feudal japonesa. En definitiva, es el típico tatuador que lleva tatuajes. Ama su trabajo, lo apasiona.

Sobre todo cuando tiene la oportunidad de tatuar a mujeres como Sakura.

Coloca la plantilla sobre las costillas de la joven, deja que se impregne bien y retira suavemente el papel, dejando sobre la piel pálida el hermoso e intrincado dibujo que va a grabar para siempre sobre ella.

―Voy a empezar.

Ella sólo asiente.

No es la primera vez que la ve, de hecho, la conoce de toda la vida. También él es quien diseñó el cerezo que tiene en su muslo derecho, aunque quien se encargó de tatuarlo fue Itachi, y tatuó el maneki-neko en su hombro izquierdo. Sakura y él se conocen desde siempre, y desde que llegan a la pubertad existe una tensión sexual innegable entre ellos. Es de esas mujeres que aman los tatuajes, tienen estilo propio, hablan por los codos y se ríen de cualquier cosa. Trabajar con ella es un placer. Sabe estarse quieta, sabe estar en silencio, sabe lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere (algo que se agradece, pues para diseñar un tatuaje cuanta más información tengas, mejor) y verla caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja es un regalo para la vista.

―¿Por qué una sirena?

―¿Hoy vas a estar hablador?

Sasuke suelta una risa corta y traza una curva larga y sinuosa con la aguja.

―Sólo tengo curiosidad.

―Cuando era niña adoraba las sirenas. Me encantaba ver "La Sirenita", mi madre tenía que ponerla unas tres veces al día para que me quedase quieta y tranquila. Esta sirena es como un recordatorio de esos días.

―No se parece en nada a Ariel

Sakura lo observa fijamente, como si estuviera sorprendida de que sepa el nombre de la protagonista de la película que ha mencionado.

―No quería que fuese Ariel en sí. Quería que mi tatuaje tuviera detalles inspirados en ella, pero que fuese un diseño original.

―Como los ojos verdes.

―Sí, como sus ojos.

Durante unos veinte minutos el único sonido que se escucha es el de la pistola haciendo su trabajo. Sakura aguanta el dolor sin quejas, aunque puede notar que se relaja cada vez que coge algo más de tinta y vuelve a ponerse tensa nada más sentir sus dedos acariciarla.

―Otouto, ¿has visto mi-? ¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal, cómo te trata mi hermanito?

―Tch.

―¡Itachi-san! Todo va perfectamente. No es la primera vez que trabaja conmigo.

Trabajar con ella. Sinceramente, a Sasuke no le importaría trabajar con ella de otras formas. Sakura es jodidamente sexy. Y tenerla sin camiseta bajo sus manos lo vuelve loco. Es una suerte que pueda concentrarse tanto, porque sino ya habría hecho destrozos en la pálida y suave piel de la joven. Porque desde el primer momento en que la vio sintió un deseo arrasador y casi insoportable por ella. ¿Correspondido? Muy probablemente. Ella le sonríe, le suelta algún guiño de vez en cuando y la ha pillado más de una vez mirando fijamente sus brazos o su culo. Sasuke sabe que no le es indiferente a la población femenina, es algo que nunca le ha importado. Pero desde que conoce – y tatúa – a Haruno Sakura, agradece tener su físico.

Lamentablemente Sakura observa a su hermano mayor con los mismos ojos. Y ya ha pillado a Itachi mirarle las tetas unas seis veces en los tres minutos de conversación que llevan.

―¿Tenéis planes para esta noche?

Sasuke hace una pausa en su trabajo. Lleva unas dos horas con ella, casi ha terminado, sólo queda hacer el sombreado. Sakura lo observa con sus impresionantes ojos jade, sus labios se estiran seductoramente en una sonrisa traviesa.

―No.

―Esta noche hago una fiesta en mi apartamento. Podríais venir.

Hoy es Viernes, lo que significa que mañana no van a trabajar. Y no le vendría nada mal algo de diversión.

―Naruto ya me ha prometido que vendría.

¿Naruto ha estado aquí? Ha estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se ha dado cuenta de que el rubio hiperactivo ha estado a su lado durante un rato, charlando con su piel.

―Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Ven...

Susurra su nombre como si fuera una plegaria. Sus largos y finos dedos se entierran en su pelo oscuro. Siente sus largas uñas arañarle la nuca y un escalofrío lo hace temblar.

―Hn.

Recibe una radiante sonrisa como respuesta. Sakura acaricia sus labios pálidos antes de volver a posicionarse como antes para que pueda terminar. Cuando el tatuaje está completo se levanta y se dirige hacia el espejo. Inspecciona su trabajo con detenimiento. Mismo detenimiento con el que se la come con los ojos. Lleva un sujetador fino, puede ver que tiene el pezón de su pecho izquierdo adornado con un piercing. Y el maneki-neko que le hizo hace seis meses brilla sobre su piel como si alguien hubiese estado lamiendo el tatuaje repetidas veces. Se siente endurecer con sólo observarla.

―¿Estás contenta con el trabajo de Sasuke?

Itachi deja caer su mano sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa como un gesto casual. Pero le habla prácticamente al oído, observándola a través del espejo con ojos oscuros. Ella echa su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, agarra la mano libre de Sasuke, que sigue detrás de ellos y tira de él hasta que queda pegado a la espalda de la joven. Sakura no deja de mirarlos a través del espejo cuanto muerde el cuello de Sasuke y recorre el pecho de Itachi con su mano libre.

―Siempre he quedado contenta con el trabajo de ambos. Sólo queda que me demuestren que pueden dejarme contenta en cualquier otro ámbito.

Se marcha moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro. Ha dejado un rastro de pintalabios oscuro en el cuello pálido de Sasuke y un camino de fuego en la piel de Itachi. Y cuando ambos hermanos se miran saben que esta noche ella va a pertenecerles.

**ººº**

La música resuena con fuerza, y se escuchan los gritos de las personas que están en el interior. Sasuke se pregunta si va a escuchar el timbre cuando se decidan a llamar. Naruto, que lleva un pack de cervezas en la mano, pulsa el botoncito y espera pacientemente.

―¡Habéis venido!

―¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura abraza al rubio, le agradece que haya traído más bebida y le indica dónde podrá encontrar a Hinata, su compañera de piso por la que el rubio se muere. Cuando el hiperactivo tatuador se marcha ella encara a los hermanos.

―Sabía que Itachi-san no me fallaría, pero me sorprende que hayas decidido venir, Sasuke-kun.

Sonríe de lado, se acerca a ella, acaricia su muslo descubierto y le sopla en el cuello.

―Me has dado un buen motivo para venir.

Sakura se relame los labios y se acerca a él para dejarle ver que sigue tan receptiva como esta tarde. Extiende su brazo para invitarlos a pasar al interior. El salón está a rebosar de jóvenes universitarios. Vasos de colores brillan y se expanden por toda la sala. El equipo de música se sitúa en una esquina, rodeado de discos apilados. También hay decenas de cajas de pizza apiladas sobre la barra que separa la cocina del salón.

―Serviros lo que queráis. Estaré por aquí, tengo algunas cosas que resolver.

Se marcha, y para Sasuke verla marchar es como ver porno. Menea las caderas de derecha a izquierda y jura que siempre que la ve de espaldas quiere enterrarse en su culo de la forma más dolorosa y placentera del mundo. Y si por algún casual Sakura mueve el culo de esa forma mientras se la está follando más tarde sabe que no va a aguantar nada.

―Se te van los ojos, baka otouto.

―Debería decirte lo mismo. Te he pillado mirándole las tetas descaradamente unas cuantas veces.

―A ella le encanta. Y a mi no me importa hacerla feliz de esa forma.

Sasuke sabe que la mayoría de los hombres no querrían compartir mujer con su hermano, pero a él no le importa. Ha crecido con ese tío, sabe exactamente lo que va a ver. Y, ¿para qué negarlo? La idea de ver a Sakura recibiendo desde diferente ángulos lo enciende todavía más. Tiene la sensación de que es una bomba a punto de estallar. Y quiere ser quien pulse el botón de _autodestrucción_ de esa chiquilla.

La música es atronadora. La gente va de un lado a otro. Se le acercan un par de muchachas, pero las rechaza a todas con indiferencia. Tiene los ojos pegados a Sakura, que baila con una de sus amigas, una rubia muy... Bueno, ese vestido ajustado y corto deja muy claras sus intenciones. La pelirrosa no aparta sus ojos verdes de los de él. Y cuando la ve llevarse un dedo a la boca para lamerlo cree que va a correrse ahí mismo.

"Ahora vengo" lee en sus labios, nuevamente pintados de color borgoña. Se acerca y se coloca entre ambos Uchiha. Le roba la cerveza al mayor, le da un largo trago y se ríe suavemente cuando siente una mano ajena recorrerle la pierna. La observa temblar bajo el tacto de su hermano y juraría que va prenderse en llamas ahí mismo.

Tira de ellos hacia un pasillo atestado de gente. La ve sacar una llave de su sujetador para abrir una de las puertas. La habitación está aislada, pero la música sigue sonando con fuerza. Las paredes son de color malva, una de ellas está detrás de un armario. Junto a la mesilla de noche hay una pila gigantesca de libros. La cama, en el centro, es gigantesca.

―He pensado que podríamos tener algo de intimidad.

Podría ser sutil, pero hace tiempo que descubrió que Sakura no es sutil. La ve quitarse la ropa con lentitud, como si disfrutara de las miradas que recibe. Itachi y él se dejan caer en la cama, observan atentamente sus movimientos.

―Oh, adoro esta canción ― dice ella con los ojos encendidos ― Me pone tan... Cachonda...

Y baila. Suave y lentamente. Mueve las caderas de un lado a otro mientras se agacha hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Itachi suelta un gruñido cuando empieza a acercarse a ellos, a cuatro patas.

Lleva lencería negra de encaje. Parece un espectro de tan pálida que es su piel, pero es tan real y tan caliente, la tiene entre sus piernas y la muy perra sabe que eso lo enciende. Recorre sus piernas con manos seguras, se arrastra hacia arriba, deja que sienta sus pechos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lame su oreja y gime suavemente al sentir las manos de Itachi recorrerla desde atrás.

―_Last night, damn you were in my sex dreams..._

Es lo más sexy que ha escuchado nunca. La besa con fuerza. Arrasa su boca con sus labios y la siente temblar entre sus manos. Libera sus pechos con rápidos movimientos y juega con el piercing que ella lleva con tanta gracia.

―Quiero follarte...

Sakura se deja caer en el pecho de Itachi mostrándole cuán receptiva es, y más después de lo que acaba de decirle. La tiran a la cama, porque esto no va a ser sexo suave. Va a ser tan duro y tan caliente que no va a poder caminar en días.

―Ven a por mi, Sasuke-kun...

Y va. Porque es esclavo de sus piernas, sus caderas y su esencia de hembra. La recorre con los dedos y la lengua, y no pierde detalle de su expresión llena de gozo. Se besan. Un beso húmedo y caliente que la hace abrir las piernas, desesperada. En cuanto siente el calor que desprende entre las piernas siente que va a perder la cabeza. Cuando se separan ella deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que cuelgue del borde de la cama. Itachi ya está de pie detrás de ella, esperándola.

La observa desabrochar los pantalones de su hermano con movimientos frenéticos. Cuando el miembros de Itachi salta, rígido y caliente, Sakura se lo mete en la boca y deja que llegue hasta su garganta. Gime y abre más las piernas.

―Creo que alguien te está invitando a unirte, otouto.

Sasuke acaricia las piernas de porcelana, le arranca las bragas y se deja caer hasta poderla recorrer con la lengua. Cuando lame el hinchado clítoris Sakura se retuerce y jadea. La devora de todas las formas posibles. Siente sus dedos entre su pelo, suplicando que lo haga más fuerte. Cuando introduce dos dedos en su interior Sakura curva la espalda y suelta la polla de Itachi involuntariamente.

―Oh si...

Mientras se la folla con los dedos la observa temblar, gemir y retorcerse sobre las sábanas. Trata de seguir con su asunto oral con Itachi, pero Sasuke muerde su clítoris nuevamente y ella gime con más fuerza, perdiéndose por completo en la sensación. Se deja caer sobre ella con suavidad.

―Tienes el coño más delicioso que he probado.

Sakura se ríe, pero la carcajada se ve totalmente interrumpida por un profundo gemido. Al mirar hacia abajo se encuentra con que su hermano ya ha empezado con las cosas serias. Itachi se clava en el interior de la pelirrosa con lentas y seguras estocadas.

―¿Te gusta que te follen, Sakura?

Ella gime, rendida.

―Contéstame.

―Si.

―¿Te gusta que mi hermano te la meta hasta el fondo? ¿Disfrutas con su polla?

Sakura gira la cabeza y lo mira fijamente.

―Disfruto con su polla. Pero sé que cuando saques la tuya voy a gozarlo todavía más.

De alguna forma logra liberarse de las manos de ambos, le arranca la ropa al menor, se coloca a cuatro patas entre sus piernas y se lo mete todo hasta la garganta. Después de chupársela un par de veces se da la vuelta ligeramente y le sonríe a Itachi.

―Follame. Como a una perra.

Itachi azota una de sus nalgas y se mete dentro de ella de golpe. Tira de su pelo hacia atrás para que su garganta se abra y pueda recibir a su hermano con más facilidad. Sasuke observa, más caliente de lo que ha estado jamás, cómo Sakura se traga cada centímetro de su miembro y el balanceo de sus tiernos pechos cada vez que Itachi la penetra.

Es la mejor mamada que le han hecho en toda su vida.

―Sasuke-kun...

Otra vez esa forma de decir su nombre. Es como una súplica, una plegaria. Un rezo por algo que no entiende. Sonrojada y caliente, a cuatro patas entre sus piernas, su piel cubierta de sudor, el sonido de su coño recibiendo cada centímetro del miembro de otro... Es demasiado.

―Sé que hay algo que has querido hacerme desde hace tiempo.

―¿Follarte? Creía que estando aquí dejaba claro que tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Sakura se sacude bajo las embestidas de Itachi.

―Habla de que sabe que quieres follarle el culo, otouto.

Sasuke se sonroja por las palabras de su hermano. ¿Tan evidente ha sido?

Sakura chilla cuando el orgasmo, el primero de otros cuantos más, la golpea con fuerza. Se deja caer sobre el colchón, totalmente desamparada, a merced de las acometidas de Itachi. El Uchiha la azota algo más mientras le hace un gesto a su hermano para que se acerque.

―La he estado preparando. Mientras esta zorrita te la comía con ganas he pensado que no sería mala idea prepararla. No se ha quejado, así que creo que va a cederte los honores.

Sasuke observa los dedos de su hermano clavarse en el ano de Sakura, que sigue gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

―Gracias, aniki.

Itachi sonríe de lado, azota algo más a Sakura y se aparta para dejar que su hermano se coloque detrás de Sakura. Sasuke la agarra de las caderas con firmeza y frota la cabeza de su polla contra los labios de ella. Quiere follársela por cualquier agujero, no puede decidirse por cual. Pero con sólo pensar en ese movimiento de caderas que sólo ella sabe hacer...

―Metemela... Sasuke-kun, metemela.

No es la primera vez que practica sexo anal. De hecho, le encanta. Pero puede notar que esta es la primera vez de Sakura. Siente lo estrecha que es. La tensión de su cuerpo. Gloria bendita, es el mejor culo que se ha follado en toda su vida.

―Otouto, no te emociones. Es su primera vez.

Sasuke sonríe de lado y se introduce algo más. Sakura suelta un quejido y empieza a temblar. Sasuke se inclina hacia el oído de la joven.

―¿Quieres que Itachi te haga pasar un buen rato? Hará que el dolor se pase hasta que pueda follarte como tú quieres.

No necesitan que responda. Itachi se coloca bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Desde ahí tiene unas vistas increíbles de la polla de Sasuke enterrada en el culo de Sakura. Puede sentir lo cachonda que está ella, está todavía más mojada a pesar del innegable dolor que siente. No espera que ella le devuelva el favor mientras su hermano se la tira, pero no le cuesta nada hacerla sentir bien. Así que empieza a lamerla, a chuparla. Le mete los dedos y la folla con ellos. Ella se retuerce, gime, suplica por más. Siempre ha sabido que era una pequeña viciosa, pero comprobarlo sólo lo pone todavía más duro. Es una suerte que sea ambidiestro, porque sino lo fuera no podría masturbarse con tanta facilidad como lo está haciendo ahora.

―Mu... Muevete... Dios, Sasuke, muévete. Dame duro.

―¿Ya? ¿No quieres disfrutar algo más?

―Follame...

No se hace más de rogar. La agarra del pelo, tira hacia atrás y empieza a moverse. Sakura gime, jadea. Chilla. Ver su culo chocar contra su abdomen lo enciende todavía más y pierde el control. En algún momento escucha el jadeo de su hermano cuando se corre en la boca de la joven. Ve y escucha cómo se lo traga todo antes de relamarse y volver a correrse gracias a la lengua de Itachi, que no ha parado con su tarea a pesar de que ya ha acabado.

―No me queda mucho.

Sakura, de alguna forma, se libera de su agarre, logra tirarlo de espaldas a la cama y se sube a horcajadas sobre él. Se mete toda su hombría de un sólo golpe. Y se lo folla. Sin más. Es ella la que lidera, ella maneja y controla. Sasuke se agarra a sus caderas con fuerza, pero ella no pierde el control. Sube y baja sobre él, hace círculos con sus caderas, se deja caer con suavidad un par de veces y luego vuelve a un ritmo enloquecedor para después dejarse caer sobre él. Lo besa con suavidad y acaricia su cabello con manos temblorosas.

Se miran a los ojos. Siente algo apretarse en su pecho. Siente cada curva de su cuerpo contra cada dureza del suyo.

―_I just want it to be hot, because I'm best when I'm in love. And I'm in love with you._

Creía que no había nada más sexy que follarse a Haruno Sakura, pero acaba de descubrir que no es cierto. Haruno Sakura cantando mientras te la follas estando ella encima es la cosa más caliente del mundo. ¿Y cómo va a negarse?

Con unas rápidas estocadas, con las manos agarrando el redondo trasero de la joven, le provoca un tercer y último orgasmo a su compañera antes de liberarse dentro de ella. Se dejan caer sobre la cama, y cuando se dan la vuelta para buscar a Itachi lo ven abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Les guiña un ojo y se despide sin decir nada más.

Sasuke observa a Sakura, quien sigue respirando entrecortadamente. Acaricia sus piernas con cuidado hasta llegar a sus costillas. Ahí, todavía inflamado, el tatuaje de la sirena le devuelve la mirada.

―No sé si podré controlarme la próxima vez que vayas a tatuarte, nena.

Sakura lo besa. Suave, caliente y trémula. Recorre su hombro con la punta de sus dedos hasta terminar sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

―¿Quien ha dicho que quiero que te controles?

―No creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia que te folle en la tienda, rodeados de gente. Aunque siempre he querido comértelo mientras estás sentada en la silla en la que te he tenido tumbada esta tarde.

La pelirrosa se ríe, un sonido alegre y risueño que se le cuela en el corazón, haciéndolo brincar. Ella se acerca todavía más, lo abraza por el cuello, deja que sienta cada una de sus curvas y lame sus labios.

―Podríamos quitarnos las ganas ahora, otra vez.

―Y luego otra vez.

―Y luego otra.

―Creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien, Haruno Sakura.

**ººº**

―¡Itachi, tío! ¿¡Dónde has estado!?

Itachi se encoge de hombros y acepta la cerveza que le entrega Naruto. El rubio mira de un lado a otro.

―¿Dónde están el gilipollas de tu hermano y Sakura-chan?

―Creo que se están haciendo un favor mutuo.

Naruto alza las cejas.

―¿Están follando?

Itachi sonríe de lado y le da un trago a su cerveza.

―¡No! ¡Tú también te la has tirado! ¿¡En serio!?

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? La chica lo estaba deseando.

Naruto entrecierra los ojos con una extraña expresión en la cara y vacía lo que queda de su bebida.

―Algo me dice que pasa algo más.

Itachi deja el botellín vacío sobre la mesita del salón y se ajusta los pantalones sin vergüenza alguna.

―Digamos que les he hecho un favor a los dos.

―¿Y eso cómo ha sido?

―Sakura quería follarnos a los dos para aclararse. Y se ha aclarado. Por cierto ― dice antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse ― dile a la chica pelirroja de ahí que ponga la canción de antes, me parece que en la habitación de la que acabo de salir necesitan escucharla para decirse algo importante.

―¿Cuál? ¿_G.U.Y_? Esa sólo habla de follar.

Itachi vuelve a darse la vuelta. Mira fijamente al que es el mejor amigo de su hermano y su empleado y le da un toque en la frente con sus dedos.

―Escucha bien la letra de la canción, usuratonkachi-kun. No te vendrá mal.

* * *

Sí, bueno, yo tampoco sé lo que es esto. Sólo... Sólo quería escribir porno. Porque bueno, estoy enferma. ¿Opiniones?


End file.
